Enjoy Yourselves
by Uriko Nekoyone
Summary: Sasori was resurrected by an old wizard but she planted a curse to him so they—Sasori, Deidara and Tobi— planned to kill her. Sasori and Deidara fall unto her curse of pain, to fall in-love to the first woman they saw and that woman was Sakura.DeiSakuSaso
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi minna-san Uriko Nekoyone here… ummm… I just wanna share to yah this weird story in my mind… a DeixSakuxSaso story…

By the way, weird? It's just simply because… come on! Wizard in the ninja world? And 'this' wizard of mine uses sword instead of wand…XD

My English do really suck so feedbacks, comments, reviews and hindrances are very much appreciated.

Umm… hope you would enjoy it…=D

* * *

Chapter I: Engagement

The sun sat down… a 'Boom' sound was heard and some birds flew wryly from a forest. Another 'Boom' and another flock of birds were disturb and began to fly away. A tree fell, and then an old woman landed to the ground. She wore an old worn out robe. She was panting.

A long-haired blonde man, wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, leapt to a tree-branch. He threw some white spider clay to the old woman. "Katsu!" he said then the spiders exploded.

Fortuitously, she dodged all of it. She touched a huge tree and whispered some words. The tree moved. It pulled it roots and stood up.

The blonde man jumped down to a red-haired puppet childlike guy. He was seated and leaned to a tree—note: to a tree not 'to the tree'— calmly. Is he alive? Yes! But can he move? No.

"It's coming again, Deidara. Never let her nor it touches us." The red-haired man said.

"I know, yeah." the blonde man responded.

The tree started running towards them. Then, a brown-haired masked man, he wore the same coat design of the blonde one, appeared from the ground.

"Sempai! All set!" he shouted, not realizing that the tree was actually behind him.

"Out of the way Tobi! Un"

The masked man—Tobi— turned to his back. "Whoah!" he jumped away. Then, the tree passed through him but it didn't hit him.

Deidara grabbed Sasori then leapt backwards. "Katsu!" he said then the ground, where the tree was, exploded.

Carelessly, the old woman was right behind them. She swung her sword and they—Deidara and Sasori— received a kitty-like scratched from her. Deidara's wound was in his wrist while Sasori's cut was in his shoulder.

Sasori looked at his shoulder—he just flicked his eyeballs to his shoulder since he couldn't move. He mumbled, "Pathetic." Then he looked to the old woman, "You think you could kill us with that toy?"

Tobi arrived, "Shouldn't Sempai kill her now, so that Sasori- danna will be free from her curse."

"Tobi, haven't I told you I am the only one who could call him danna, hmm. And yes, I'll kill her since she scratched my skin, yeah." Deidara demanded.

She laughed.

"What's funny, yeah?"

"I didn't cut you for no reason…" She smirked, "Even if you kill me to removed the curse I planted on him…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "…a new curse shall be released, and it will give you pain that lasts forever!" then she laughed.

"I don't feel pain neither feeling it." Sasori stated.

"Yes you will…" she grinned, "…'Coz it's not a physical pain my dear…"

Sasori repressed a smile, giving her a defiant stare. Deidara's clay started crawling towards her. She glared to the Akatsuki.

"… it's emotional… a pain that couldn't be healed that easily… which is 'love'…" she finished.

"Not unless if I killed you first, hmm." All of his spider clay was about to jump at her from above.

"Hee… hee… hee…" she laughed menacingly.

"Laugh 'til your last breath." Sasori mumbled.

Then his entire clay spider jumped to her and, "Katsu!" And another huge 'Boom' was made and no remains for the old woman.

Sasori moved and Tobi cheered, "Yay! Sasori- sempai's curse was broken!"

"I made it in time, yeah?" He asked.

Sasori looked not so happy, "She was a wizard, hope she didn't cast any chant."

"Yeah, sure thing she was a peril, un."

The wind began to blow that made the leaves started to dance. The three of them looked upward.

"Hee… hee… hee… hee…" A voice came from the trees and it sounded exactly the voice of the old woman. They looked around.

"_A cut is the key…_

_Where the curse is a sea…_

_The first woman you can see…_

_Shall give the beat to the he…_

_Pain will last…_

'_Til true love was cast…_

_Failure to must…_

_Will give you a dust…"_ She chanted.

Deidara felt a sudden pain to his wrist. "Guh!" he knelt down, "That bitch! What the fuck did she done to us? Un"

"Planted a curse." Sasori answered. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed that his cut was gone, same thing with Deidara.

"But I did kill her first before she talked, yeah" Deidara said then he stood up.

"She's a wizard, partly hard for us to dispose." Sasori mumbled.

"Sempais', Tobi thinks you should avoid girls from now on and… umm… avoid Miss Conan too."

"I feared nothing since I am a puppet. I don't feel pain or any emotion."

"Oh great! Now I'm doomed, yeah"

Sasori glared Deidara, "I told you, never let her touches us."

"She didn't touch us, un! She scratched us, yeah."

"Tsk! Whatever." Sasori said.

"Danna, how could we remove the curse, hmm?"

"It's your problem. Solve it on your own."

"But you've been cursed too, yeah."

Irritatingly, Sasori said, "I am a puppet I got no feelings."

"Tobi thinks Deidara- sempai should follow Tobi's advice."

"Even I wanted that, I couldn't do that, yeah. Think of this Tobi, there are billion of females out there, yeah." Deidara said.

"So Sempai couldn't avoid that unless Tobi kills them all, excluding Miss Conan." Tobi uttered.

"That's it! un." Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori looked at him coldly, and Tobi was clueless, "That's what?"

"Kill the first woman we saw, yeah."

"Best thing to do." Sasori agreed.

"What if that was Miss Conan? Tobi couldn't kill her." Tobi insisted.

"Tobi, there are many girls on our way, yeah."

Tobi placed his hand to his chin then he nodded, "I see…"

"Settled, let's start moving." Sasori stated.

Both of them—Deidara and Tobi— agreed. They run hastily. Ironically, the forest was way too long, which is shouldn't be. When they saw a light, they stopped. The light came from the reflection of water—a river to be accurate. They walked towards it.

"We can rest here, yeah."

Suddenly, somebody came out from the water. All of them looked. They didn't actually saw the face. Stepping, the light cleared the view. She was a pink-haired girl, undress with her bare skin and she was a she! A woman! Crap!

Tobi speedily run to her. She gasped. Going to stab, she noticed him coming but she couldn't dodge it. In a split second, Sasori was in front of her.

"She's mine! Touch her and you're dead." Sasori snarled.

"Sa… sasori?!" she mumbled then she said to herself, "How could he… but we killed him before…"

Sasori kicked Tobi then fought with him but Tobi kept on dodging him.

Sakura grabbed her items and hopped away them. She looked at them then slowly walked backwards. She bumped to something, someone perhaps. He wrapped his arms to her body then whispered.

"Long time no see, hmm… Sakura."

She looked at him. She was shocked, "Dei- deidara!"

Sakura grabbed his hand, trying to throw him upside-down. Unfortunately, she saw trees then sky then tree roots— well, in other words, she fell. Deidara sat above her then held her hands.

"We mean no harm, yeah. So relax, un!"

"No harm?" she exclaimed, "You guys wanted to kill me! Besides, we are enemy! You're an Akatsuki! Sure thing you wanna revenge! And you think I could relax?? No wa—"

Sakura's momentum has been stopped. Two things she knew, Deidara's face was in front of her and it was too close to her, and his lips were pressed to hers.

He touched her cheek with his hand then inserted his tongue to her mouth. Deidara enjoyed the moment he kissed Sakura. While Sakura was… umm… so calm, as if she doesn't want him to stop. He licked her more. Sakura liked his kiss so she slipped her tongue to his mouth then played along with his.

Fighting with Tobi, Sasori, noticed Deidara kissing Sakura. He gone mad, he used his wooden arm with sword to attack—actually to kill— Deidara.

Deidara saw it coming so he grabbed Sakura and leaped backwards. "We are busy here, yeah." he sat down and hugged her.

"Haven't I told you, she's mine!" Sasori roared.

Sakura mumbled to herself, "Crap! I'm dead! Trapped with three Akatsuki… what should I do? For sure, Sasori wants his revenge from our previous fight. And the masked almost killed me." Then she looked at Deidara, "And this Deidara guy, I really don't know if he told me the truth—'means no harm'— or he just acted like that so that he could kill me easily. But… he kissed me and… fuck! I kissed him back too."

Deidara defended, "I got her first, yeah! I kissed her, she kissed me! I loved her and I think she loves me! Hmm."

Didn't he say that he loved her? Is this the effect of the curse or that was Deidara talking? And this started to make sense to Sasori.

"The curse…" he mumbled.

"Curse? What curse?" she asked.

Fortunately, Tobi returned to the scene. He walked towards then he saw Deidara hugging Sakura.

"Sempai! Sempai hugged the woman!" Tobi freaked out.

"Deidara! Removed those hand from her body!" Sasori growled. And he felt a sudden jealousy.

Deidara hugged her tight…

"Deidara! Stop hugging me!" Sakura yelled.

Deidara hugged her more then he leaned his chin to her shoulder. He whispered aloud, "Why would I? You're naked and I don't want them to see you body, yeah."

"Sempai, let the woman go so that Tobi could kill her." Tobi uttered.

She gasped, "Shit! I knew it! they planted to kill me."

"Over my dead body! Hmm" Deidara refused.

"But Sempai told Tobi to kill the first woman." Tobi mumbled.

"Change of plan, yeah?"

Sakura was confused, what the hell are they arguing at? I know they wanted to kill me, I must escape from them. But how could I do that? I'm wrapped with him. Think Sakura! Think! Think before they could kill you!

Ironically, Sasori exclaimed, "There will be no shedding of blood."

"But Tobi must kill her so that you're free again." Tobi demanded.

"Not her, yeah!"

"If you kill her, I will kill you." Sasori glared at Tobi.

Now Sakura was clueless. Are they arguing whether killing her or not? God! Now Deidara and Sasori acted strange.

Tobi rubbed the back of his head, "If that's what Sempais' wanted. Then I will agree."

Sakura asked, "Why protecting me? I'm your enemy, right?"

"If you're gone… I feel like…" Sasori mumbled then Deidara continued, "…incomplete, yeah"

"Are you guys taken a drugs??" she wondered.

* * *

A/N: well… that's it for chapter one… by the way, the title of this story was 'Untitled' since it can never be given a title. Why not? Because it was somehow out of this world story…XD

Thank you for reading it…

I want some comment….T_________________________T


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay… I'm back! Your newbie writer (I am a nooooooob!! X_X) before I start chapter II… i wanna thanks yah guys for the reviews!!! (Teary puppy eyes) thanks a lot!!!

And I wanted to tell yah guys some 'technical problems' (my term okay…=X *silent… silent…*) about Sasori in the previous chapter and in this chapter…

Sasori was at his original body. His childlike puppet body when he fought Sakura. And he was renewed before resurrecting by the wizard so don't be confused with that part. I apologize for forgetting to write that detail…XD (Gomen gomen…) One more thing, he wore a black coat, not an Akatsuki coat, but just an ordinary black coat—probably from his puppets.

Another thing… my grammars do really suck so try to enjoy yourself reading this…^_________________^

Any complains and violent reactions please call 911 Nah kidding aside…XD

**Legal Disclaimer: **I wanted Sakura to love Deidara and Sasori…and… vice versa… but I do not have the right so I do not own them!

Okay! Let's start chapter II… enjoy?

* * *

Chapter II: Nature

Sakura was being hugged by Deidara. She wanted to be detached from him but she couldn't because of the mere fact that she was undress and she doesn't want them to see her body.

Sasori was staring at her. She felt uneasy. Then, Sasori felt something cold spreading through his body. He was irritated seeing her to be hug by others.

"Deidara, give me your coat." Sasori said.

"You got your own coat, yeah. Why would I give mine, hmm?"

Sasori got annoyed. He removed his coat then walked to them. He forcefully put his coat to Sakura. Deidara's hand was removed from her body.

Irritatingly, Deidara asked, "Hey! Why did you do that, yeah?"

Sasori stood up then answered, "Giving her something to wear so you could stop hugging her."

"You should told me first, un!"

"I asked for your coat but you refused."

Sakura stood up. She was baffled. "What the heck is wrong with these guys?" she said to her mind. Then, Deidara crossed his arm in front of his chest it was followed with a huffed. Sakura looked at Sasori. She mumbled, "I… umm… err… thanks." Then she smiled.

Sasori felt something spreading through his body again. But this time, it was warm. He quickly turned his back to Sakura, "Go to the forest and wear yourself a cloth."

Sakura nodded then she went to the forest. Deidara wanted to follow her but Sasori gave him a fierce look so Deidara stayed with them. Tobi set a bon fire.

"Tobi wanted Deidara-sempai to answer Tobi's question." Tobi said.

Deidara looked, "What is it Tobi, hmm?"

"Do sempai loved the first woman?" Tobi asked.

"Sakura? Yeah! I do love her! Why'd you ask? You wanted to take her away from me, hmm?" then he glared at him.

"No sempai! But shouldn't Tobi and sempai kill her so that seimpais' could be free from the curse?"

"I don't know Tobi… I think it wasn't a curse at all since it felt good. It's been a while since I fell in-love." Then his eyes opened-wide and he started scratching his head wildly, "Damn! I hate falling in-love, yeah!"

"Tobi was confused with Sempai."

"Forget what I'd said. Where is danna anyway, hmm?"

"Tobi saw Sasori-sempai went to the forest." Tobi mumbled then he looked to Deidara but he wasn't there anymore. "Sempais' left Tobi alone."

Inside the woody forest, Sakura finished wearing her clothes. She sighed. She wanted to go home already but she couldn't. She kept complaining herself, why it was too easy to enter this forest but too difficult to find a way out.

She came to the forest for half a day. But it almost took her a couple of days and yet she couldn't get out. She walked back to the river—planning to return the coat to Sasori— then she felt some presence.

"Who's there?" she said.

Somebody came out. He walked towards her.

"Sa- sasori? What are you doing here?"

Sasori didn't say a word. He flicked his arm then a sword came out from his palm. Sakura was surprised. Do Sasori changed his mind and planned of killing her now? Indeed, Sakura took her fighting stance. Sasori chuckled.

"What's funny?" she uttered.

"This was so persistent…" in a blink, Sasori was in front of her. He gave her an angry look, "I wanted to kill you…" then the rope inside Sasori's stomach quickly wrapped her. She rasped.

"Crap! I let my guard down!" she said to herself.

Sasori pointed the sword to her face. Sakura gasped. He moved close to her then positioned the edge of his sword to her neck. Shaking, he was trying to cut her neck.

Sakura sought of struggling but she couldn't. She was shocked when Sasori laid down his sword and tilted his head to her chest. Sakura was puzzled.

"…why I couldn't kill you?" Sadly, he whispered, "That bitch… made me weaker because of that curse…"

"Who's bitch? And what curse?" she asked.

Sasori loosen his rope then let Sakura jumped away him—not so far.

"Go away before I'm in my mood to kill you." He mumbled.

"Hey what curse are you talking about?" she asked.

Sasori didn't respond he walked away her. When Sakura winked, Sasori was out of her sight.

Minutes have passed, Deidara saw Sasori coming, "Danna! Where is she? Hmm?"

"I told her to go away." He answered then he continued, "Let's go back to the river and meet Tobi."

"No! I will follow her, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

Sasori gave Deidara an angry glare then he grabbed him in his coat and snorted, "Remember, we are both under the curse… If you couldn't control those damn feelings of yours then the best thing to do is kill her."

"We? I thought you feared nothing since you were a puppet, hmm?" Deidara chuckled, "So puppets have their feelings, yeah? But too easy for you to control. Or… you knew that you got no chance taking her from me because I got her first? Hmm?"

Sasori's eyebrows met together. He was pissed with Deidara and Deidara doesn't even know how much pain Sasori experienced—too much jealousy, too much confusion and too much irritation.

Sasori wanted to kill him so that he could own Sakura but their attention was taken by a crack of a branch. They looked at it and it was Sakura!

"You… heard our conversation?" Sasori asked.

"I didn't mean to…I thought you were on the opposite direction when we go on our separate ways… but I was shocked when I heard you and Deidara…"

*Note: Let me explain this, Sakura went to the opposite direction when she and Sasori spilt ways. But the forest was tricky and a total maze or it was alive at all. The forest did some trick where the place that wasn't suppose be in there was there. And the place that supposing was there wasn't there*

"Were being played, hmm. Just like a guinea pig. This was part of their curse, yeah."

Sakura curled her eyebrows, "Curse? Curse! Curse! You were saying that almost the time! Why can't you explain me what's going on?"

"They can't…" the tree talked.

"Tsk! They're here again." Sasori said.

Sasori and Deidara jumped near Sakura—to protect her probably. Then somebody came out from the trees. They were countless human wearing different kinds of hood.

"What are them?" Sakura solicited.

"Witches, Wizards, Sorceresses and Necromancers." Sasori answered.

"Lucky for us no Lich were here, yeah."

"How can you distinguish that?" she asked.

"You see those four kinds of robe? Those wearing pure black robes and have skulls on their hood are Necromancers, they can summon undead and make them their army. Magenta robes are Witches they used black magic or supporting spells. Sorceress wore a forest green robe with their unknown symbolic necklaces and lastly Wizards are the male version of Sorceress. They wore maroon robes and they can use or call power of nature. Liches are the one indomitable." Sasori explained.

"Why they were here?" Sakura asked.

"To avenge the elder of wizards' race, the old woman we killed, yeah."

"Wizard? A woman? But what I've thought was wizards are for males only." She said.

"She's the only female wizard they had and was really tricky. She got a mix power of the four races but she decided to become a wizard instead a sorceress." Sasori responded.

"How could you know all of that?" Sakura asked.

"Because we fought them before, yeah." Deidara concluded.

The three of looked at enemies. "Done talking?" A Sorceress wearing a unique robe—forest green robe with golden lining on the sides of her robe—said, "Now… Let us take you, woman."

"She maybe their leader, hmm." Deidara mumbled.

An old man—a wizard—appeared where Deidara was standing. He placed his hand in front of Deidara's face. Deidara's sweat crawled down his cheek to his chin and he jumped backward rapidly then the old man said. "Not ours." And a strong wind came out from his palm which blew Deidara really far.

Half of hooded guys pursued Deidara. They didn't jump or leap, they vanished.

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted.

Group of witches and sorceresses was about to attack Sakura with some black aura magic. Sasori grabbed Sakura and jumped away them. He tried to dodge every single magic they blew.

"Hold on tight." He whispered to Sakura. Then, Sakura embraced him tight.

Sasori summoned his hundred puppets. Unluckily, the sorceress made it uncontrollable for him. Then, wizards started controlling them. Witches initiated a chant to boost their—all four races—power. And Necromancers began calling their undead army.

The ground created an earthquake then opened a crack. Rotten hands started appearing then they pulled their selves out. An army of ghouls and zombie has been called.

His puppet started attacking them. Sasori dodged them all. Then, some of the wizard drew their wand and began chanting. It was difficult for a puppet ninja like him to defeat a group of caster.

"Damn it! We can loose if they kept working together." Sasori snorted, gritting his teeth.

Sasori carried Sakura and run really fast. They saw a small cave and hide there for a moment. Sakura noticed Sasori was frustrated. Sakura hold Sasori's hand.

"Are you afraid of them?" she asked.

"You can say that..." he answered then Sakura wrinkled her head. And Sasori continued, "… they are not serious fighting with us…just playing around."

And that made Sakura realize that these people are too dangerous at all. Making an Akatsuki be frightened at them.

"I am a puppet… and it's easy for them to make me a lifeless puppet… or just an ordinary wood if they touched me." He finished.

"Anything I could do to help?"

"No! Just stay with me." Sasori answered.

Sasori's puppet appeared but they—the puppets— didn't saw them. The puppets elapsed at them. Both of them sighed.

"Why won't you use your fire or water element instead of your puppets?"

"No can do. Too many sorceresses will only deflect our attacks."

"How about physical?"

"It will work. But Deidara wasn't here

"I could do it! Let me help you!"

"No!" then his puppets saw them and began attacking. Sasori grabbed Sakura and dodged all the attacks. He whispered, "I won't let you die."

Sasori used a technique where his puppet started to poof out. Now Sakura was confused, she thought Sasori wanted her to be dead but why he kept on protecting her. A fire almost reached them.

The wizard who cast it mumbled, "Not bad."

"Control me!" Sakura yelled.

"What?!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Control me! Just like what Chiyo-baa did to me." Sakura requested.

"No!" he answered.

An undead reached them and nearly bit Sakura but Sasori let his arm be bitten. Sakura held the skull of the undead and crushed it with her hand. The undead army kept on coming as if they were already in the hell.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"But what if they hit you?" he asked.

"I know you won't let that happen." Then she smiled.

Sasori felt the warm again and this time he blushed. He answered, "Alright." Sasori released Sakura. His chakra strings were attached to Sakura and he asked, "Ready?"

Sakura clenched her fist and punched her palm. "Let's beat them all!"

Sasori swung his hand then flicked his finger and Sakura started running. A zombie attacked. Sasori shifted his arm then Sakura dodged it. Now Sakura was a puppet of Sasori this time. Sakura clenched her fist then punched the zombies.

Wizards cast a fire element to toast her but she dodged it all. Some sorceress appeared where Sasori was and was about to touched him. Sasori quickly hopped away.

The battle was an attack and dodge mode. No defense—they avoid catching attacks. Sakura did the attacks while Sasori do the dodge for both of them. They killed all zombies and ghouls they could. But they appeared over and over again.

Sakura panted, "They kept on coming… I think we should aim for the controllers…"

Sasori was still dodging the attacks—strong wind comes then a zombie will attacked, a ghoul jumping from above then sorceress attempting to touch him—then he yelled, "I know! But I can hardly do that!"

Then the Sorceress wore a different robe among the other sorceress appeared from his back. He didn't notice her presence. His eyes opened-wide. She will touch him this time.

"Play times over my dear…" she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! XD

I'm so touched…*sob* *sniff* *sniff* *sob* *sniff* *sniff* Sorry for the o.a ness (I do apologize with that) this was my first time to receive a comment…=D

By the way… in this chapter it was kinda complicated so if you recall the first chapter (Chapter I: Engagement), it would be a big help since this chapter falls—mostly— under how and why chapter I happened…

Anyways… my English do really suck… so… umm… have fun?

So here's chapter III… enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter III: Judgment

The unique Sorceress appeared behind Sasori. He didn't notice her coming. Sasori glanced at her and this time he will be touched.

"Play times over my dear…" The Sorceress mumbled.

Sakura saw Sasori was in danger so she quickly teleported where Sasori was. The sorceress lifted her hand and touched a body! It was not Sasori's, it was Sakura's. The sorceress smirked.

"Brave little woman…" then the mob—mob of caster and their undead army—was disappearing. "Now… let's go…"

Sasori gone mad. He kicked the Sorceress but she was hollow as if he just kicked on the air. Then he took Sakura from her hands and leapt away. They landed on the ground indecently then hit a tree. When he looked at the sorceress again, she was gone. He looked at Sakura. She was unconscious.

"Why did you that?" he asked.

But Sakura didn't say a word. She was lying to Sasori's arm, her eyes were closed. Then, Sakura's heartbeat stopped.

Sasori started to feel an ache. His eyes created some water. He couldn't explain why those waters had been created. And when that water in his eyes was full, it began to fell out his eyes down to his chin.

He hugged her tight, "Why am I feeling this? My chest sores…" he mumbled. "Sakura, please talk to me…"

No respond from Sakura. All that Sasori knew, Sakura was already dead. He panicked, "Please wake up…" Slowly, Sakura's body became cold. "Please… I don't want you cold…" More tears came out from his eyes…

"I need to say you something so please wake up!"

Sasori touched Sakura's cheek then he muttered, "Please… don't leave me… I want you warm… I want you alive… I want your smiles… please… give me a chance to show how important you are to me…"

Sasori hugged Sakura really tight and he murmured, "… please I want to share my love to you…"

He moves his head close to Sakura as his tears kept on falling. He closed his eyes then moved closer. He whispered to her. "Sakura… I… love you…"

Ironically, Sakura placed her hands to his cheek and moved her head close to him. She whispered, "Sasori… please wake up…" then she pressed her lips to Sasori. And Sasori did feel that kiss. His eyes opened-wide. He was shocked.

~o~o~o~o~o~

When Sakura opened her eyes she was floating. She saw a beautiful place—not heaven— where witches, wizards, sorceress, necromancers and liches lives together. It was a forest where trees can talk and move.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

The Sorceress with the unique robe appeared her back. Her hood was off and she got a long silvered-wavy hair with a large and golden eyes. She was a pretty young woman. She mumbled, "No my dear…"

Sakura turned to her. She took her stance and gave her a glare. "You were the Sorceress before!"

The Sorceress nodded, "Yes I am… Let me introduce myself. I am Kahizee, sister of the elder… we do apologize from what we done to you, for frightening and giving peril to your life."

Sakura was puzzled. Is this the Sorceress a while ago? Why was she too humble and calm to her? Sakura put her fist down.

"Fear nothing my dear. I'm here not to hurt you but to show you something…"

"Eh? Show what?" Sakura asked.

Kahizee looked down, Sakura followed. There were two men, walking to the forest. They wore a black coat with red clouds on it. They enter a hut.

"Deidara! Masked man! I'm here!" Sakura shouted.

"This was the past and they couldn't see us…nor hear us…" Kahizee mumbled.

Then, Sakura and Kahizee followed them inside the hut. Too many candles are fired inside the hut. There was several unknown writing on a stone wall. And there was a very young beautiful woman sitting on a golden chair.

She got a huge scarlet eye, wearing a very unique robe. Her robe was an aquamarine color, its sides edges has a golden writings. She had a huge necklace with the sun and star on it. Her hood had a tiara liked crown. And she had a golden wand with a giant crescent moon a top of it.

The two Akatsuki sat down and bowed at her.

Deidara took a scroll from his pocket. He laid it down the ground, opened it then did some seals. When he was done with the hand seals, he pressed his hand down to the scroll. It made a large poof. And when the smokes were gone, they saw the renewed body of Sasori.

"Give back his soul, un!" Deidara said.

"Young man, are you commanding me?" she asked.

Tobi whispered to Deidara, "Sempai, Tobi thinks Tobi should talk to her."

"Go on, yeah." he whispered back.

"Now… you want to revise that statement?" she mumbled.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" then Tobi looked at his right and bowed to the door. "Tobi and Sempai begged the great wizard to resurrect our comrade." Tobi said.

The young woman smirked, "Are you bowing on the wrong direction little boy?"

"No ma'am. Tobi gives respect to the great wizard."

*(Not the great wizard of OZ okay?)

An old voice laughed then the young woman slowly turned into a stone. The owner of the old voice showed herself to them. She was a very old woman; her robe was a very tattered and very worn out robe.

"You did well Mysterious guy. But what makes you think that I would resurrect him?"

"Tobi begged the great wizard so Tobi thinks the great wizard will grant Tobi's wish."

Deidara remained silent. She laughed, "I can see future young man. If you continue those plans, peril is at your side."

Deidara bowed, "We begged you."

"Ordinary human like you shouldn't beg to unknown creature like me." Then the old woman enters the hut. "If you insist on returning his life… then I wanted to play games with you…" she grinned.

Deidara couldn't understand what she was planning. He begged, "We will take the risk."

The old woman laughed, "Tee… hee… hee… hee…" She touched lifeless form of Sasori, she mumbled…

"_A life was a game…_

_Which I want to aim…_

_A game shall give a fame…_

_To a person named…"_

Suddenly, she stopped. She placed her hand vertically to her cheek and asked Tobi, "What was his name again?"

Quickly, he answered, "Sa-sasori ma'am."

"Oh yah!" then she raised her hand and said, "Sasori..."

The wind started to blew inside. Fires from the candle died. The unknown writing began to float around Sasori. She continued…

"_He can not do a move…_

_Unless I made him drove…_

_Thus his body can groove…_

_Until I became a dove…"_

"Hey! What does that mean? Hmm?" Deidara interrupted.

Then a bright light scattered. They can hardly see anything. They closed their eyes and when they opened them they saw Sasori had his eyeballs but still laying down. He moved his eyes.

"Danna! You're back, yeah?"

"Yay! Sasori-danna is alive!" Tobi cheered.

"Hey Tobi! I'm the only one aloud calling him Danna, yeah."

"Deidara! You're new partner?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah! His kinda annoying, hmm."

"Pathetic." Sasori said.

Tobi thanked the old woman. She accepted 'the thank' of Tobi but she didn't respond at all. She stared at Sasori then she mumbled, "Let the game start? Hee… hee… hee… hee…"

"What game, un?"

"You will regret that you played games with me." Sasori smirked. Apparently, that smirked was gone when he tried to move. "Make me move! Bitch!"

"Watch your words soul… hee… hee… hee… you're under my curse… now… Let's play first before you can move." She said.

"Tobi wanna join! What kind of game was that?" Tobi asked.

Deidara roared, "If you want to play then play with Tobi, un. Make Danna move so we can go, yeah."

Tobi looked at Deidara, "Sempai want Tobi to leave alone?"

"Err… Fine Tobi! I won't." Deidara said.

"Yay! So sempai and Tobi and the great wizard can play the game?" Tobi said.

"That's a big NO either, hmm."

"But—"

She grinned, "Young man, you can not refuse since we started the game already."

"What?! Starting a game without giving a rule, hmm?" Deidara said.

The old woman explained the rule. Tobi kept on asking a question while the old woman kept on answering all his questions. Deidara just nodded at her. They continued their conversation…

Floating the ground, Sakura and Kahizee was still inside the hut. Sakura asked, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Kahizee looked at her then Sakura continued, "If I'm not mistaken from what she had said before… about the 'I can see the future' thingy. Then, why she died? And why even she let them kill her?"

The old woman looked at Sakura. Sakura gasped. Then the old woman chanted…

"_Imbalance my dear…_

_For the souls who hear…_

_Destruction's the answer…_

_If you must fear…"_

Sakura was surprised, "I thought they couldn't see nor hear us since this was the past?" then the old woman smirked. Kahizee didn't say a word.

"Tobi got it!" Tobi said.

All of them looked at Tobi then Tobi continued, "If Tobi and Sempai killed the great wizard then Sasori-sempai will be free from the curse?"

"Exactly Mysterious guy. But before we played that game, I wanted to play with the blonde one first."

In a blink, the old woman was right behind Deidara. She touched him then she smirked, "She's cute…"

"Cute? What's wrong with this woman, un? She talked like an ordinary human, yeah." Deidara said to himself. Then, he said to them, "Who's cute, yeah?"

She grinned, "The girl your heart says…"

Deidara flushed in red. When he used his elbow to attack the old woman, everything became white and he was alone. He stood up… then he saw a pink-haired girl standing in front of him. She wore a red shirt, black cycling shorts and a pink medic skirt. He walked towards her.

"You…" Deidara mumbled.

"Me?" she asked then she said to herself, "Now he can see me?"

Deidara scratched his cheek with the tip of his finger. He blushed, "What… is… your name?"

At this moment, Deidara forgot all about the old woman and everything a while ago. All he knew was he wanted to know this girl.

"Sa- sakura…" Sakura was puzzled, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh… Sakura… uh… my name was Deidara, yeah." he smiled then took her hand. "Since you defeated Danna… I admire you a lot…"

Sakura blushed then Deidara placed his hand to Sakura's cheek. She was speechless. Deidara moved his head close to her.

"Dei… Deidara?" she said.

Then, Deidara finally pressed his lips to Sakura's. Deidara closed his eyes and same with hers. He pulled back and mumbled, "I think I fell from you, yeah."

"Eh?" the only thing Sakura said.

Both of them blushed a lot. Then, a 'hee… hee… hee…' was heard again. Sakura faded away. When Deidara blinked he was sitting where he was before. He was confused.

"What did you do, yeah?" Deidara grated.

"Showing you the future… tee hee… hee… hee…"

Sakura held her lips. She was still blushing. She asked Kahizee, "I thought they couldn't see us? But—"

Then a flashed back occurred to Sakura. Sakura remembered when the time she saw them—Tobi, Sasori and Deidara— in the forest. Deidara called her 'Sakura' which he supposedly not know that. She realized that the wizard just shown Deidara the future Sakura.

"Let's start the real game… Ready?" the old woman asked.

Deidara and Tobi just nodded.

"Let's play hide and seek! Tee… hee… hee… hee…" the old woman declared. Promptly, she vanished. All of them were shocked.

"Where did she go, hmm?"

"Tobi thinks she went that way…" Tobi said pointing outside.

Deidara threw a clay bird outside then it poof'ed. The clay bird became a huge flying clay bird. He hopped into it. Then, Tobi grabbed Sasori and hopped to the bird. They started to fly away.

The old woman saw the flying clay bird. She runs hilariously—well… she acted like a moron, always. But she was strong trust me— then she saw a tree and she whispered some words to it. The tree chuckled, it pulled out his roots and it nodded. The old woman grinned. And again, she vanished.

Deidara commanded his clay bird to land near the moving tree. The tree walked to them then asked, "You were playing hide and seek with her, right?"

"Yeah, now out of the way, un" Deidara said.

"I couldn't" the tree giggled.

"Why not, hmm?"

"Because she told me, don't let you know that she went this way…"

Deidara mumbled himself, "Great! Now this tree is just like another Tobi, yeah."

"Out of the way tree!" Sasori growled.

"I can't" the tree responded.

"Why not, hmm?"

"Because she told me, never let you pass."

Irritated, Deidara threw a clay spider to the tree. Then, it made a 'Boom'. Birds were disturbed, they flew away. Then the tree collapsed.

"That was annoying, yeah."

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi saw the sun sat down." Tobi said.

"Yah Tobi! And now we are taking too long with this game, un."

"Deidara, you know I hate waiting." Sasori uttered.

Deidara sighed. He grabbed Sasori then jumped off the clay bird. He placed Sasori under a tree. Tobi jumped off too.

"Hide and seeks over, yeah." Deidara mumbled. Then, the flying clay bird flew rapidly towards a tree. And another 'Boom" was created. The old woman landed the ground.

Deidara leapt to a tree-branch then threw some clay spider. It exploded. Luckily, she dodged them all. The old woman touched a giant tree then whispered some words and the tree moved.

Sakura looked at Kahizee then she asked, "So this happened a while ago…" Kahizee just nodded to her. "So that explains why the birds acted strange…" Sakura finished.

"Our elder never wanted hurting humans. She just liked playing around. We actually have no clue why she wanted to be deceased." Kahizee mumbled.

"Maybe…" Sakura uttered then Kahizee looked at Sakura. Then Sakura continued, "…it was the imbalance thingy…" Kahizee didn't say a word.

Then, a huge 'Boom" was made, making the ground distorted. Sakura kept on asking Kahizee.

Suddenly, the old woman appeared at the back of Deidara and Sasori. She used her sword then gave them a tiny cut—if you were confused, please refer to chapter I then just imagine Sakura and Kahizee was in the scene… floating around.

Sakura asked, "Why didn't she use her magic instead of cutting them?"

The old woman laughed. Sakura looked at her. Did the wizard heard Sakura again?

Deidara asked, "What's funny, yeah?"

So the old woman answered, "I didn't cut you for no reason…" then she smirked.

Sakura kept observing until she realized 'the curse' Sasori and Deidara was saying over and over again was the curse of pain the wizard planted.

Kahizee stated, "Time must continue… now…"

Sakura's eyes began blurry so she rubbed them then she heard a chant.

"_Press of the lips…_

_Will give into the glimpse…_

_Slumber with the sheep's…_

_Shall pull from the deeps…"_

"Hey! What does that mean?" Sakura snorted while rubbing her eyes.

When she opened them, she was back to the present. She looked around then she recognized the place. This was the place where they fought with the hooded guys. But it has no damage at all.

"How come this place wasn't destroyed? I know this area was the place we fought with them…"

She glanced to her left then she saw Sasori sitting and leaning under a tree. She walked towards him. And she realized Sasori was unconscious.

"We fell under their spells before fighting with them? Just like a genjitsu? And where was Deidara anyway?"

When she looked for him, she noticed some disruption of grasses. Then, she remembered Deidara being blew away by the wizard's attack. Sakura realized that it was not 'just like a genjitsu'. It was more powerful than that.

Sakura's eyes opened-wide. Abruptly, she stated, "…so we fell asleep when we received their attacks!"

* * *

**A/N:** Gomen if this chapter was confusing…X_X and sorry for the bad grammars… thanks for reading it anyway…=D

I will not be able to update soon because of some sort of things… SCHOOL STUFFS!!T________T

Anyways... Stay tuned for chapter IV!!!

^________________^

i want some reviews for 'inspiration'? T___________________T


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Minna-san!!! I'm back!!XD sorry for not updating…

Kyaaaaaaaaah!!![sorry i just can't help it...XD] I loved this chapter…err… I loved them all, actually, but this chapter is the lovelier one—maybe just lovelier only since there 'can' be the loveliest chapter in this story—for me… hope you would love it too… (Too much use with the 'love' word huh…XP)

Thanks for all the reviews!!!XD

My grammars do really suck!!! Same with my English but I did my best to elaborate it… so… try enjoying and imagining it!!!=3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing okay??

So let's start Chapter IV… Hope you would enjoy it as well!!!=D

* * *

Chapter IV: Observation

Sakura realized that they fell under the spells when they received their attacks. Sakura saw Sasori unconscious so she sat in front of him. She tried waking him but anything she do just won't work.

The chant came back her mind. She analyzed it and it came up with a conclusion, "Kiss him?!" Then, she wagged her head, "NO! No, no, no!!! No way! It may be the other way around"

Sakura stood up then curled her arms trying to think for another conclusion. She glanced at Sasori. Then, water started to fell out from his eyes. Sakura wondered, 'so puppets do cry?'

She pressed her finger tip to her forehead and thought for another option to wake them up but all of it falls under the "KISS HIM!!!" More tears from his eyes fell. Then she thought that Sasori, maybe, was in a nightmare, in sorrow, or in a pain probably.

She got worried. She asked, _'Is he okay?' _then her inner shouted, _'Of course not you idiot! Can't you see he was suffering! Just kiss him so he wakes up!'_

A heavy sigh came out from Sakura. She sat in front of Sasori, again. She kept telling inner self, 'Alright! Alright!' Then she held his cheek and whispered, "Sasori… please wake up…" Then she pressed her lips to Sasori's.

Sasori opened his eyes wide. He was shocked. Then, Sakura pulled back.

Sakura blushed then mumbled, "Welcome back…" And she smiled shyly.

Sasori hastily embraced her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sasori hugged her tight. He uttered, "… you were warm… breathing… smiling… and alive… you were alive…"

"Sa…sori?"

Sasori loosen his grip to Sakura. He looked at her and Sakura was clueless. He placed his hands to Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me, again…" he said.

Sakura wiped Sasori's tears and she responded, "I didn't leave you, did I?"

He chuckled.

"What?" she said.

Sasori stared Sakura for a moment. Then, he holds Sakura cheeks. She blushed a lot. Slowly, he moved his head close to her, closing his eyes gently. He moved closer… closer… and closer… until Sasori finally gave Sakura a sweet simple kiss.

Sakura was surprised. She never thought he would do such a thing.

He unhurriedly pulled back, "I… never felt this warm in my life…" he whispered.

Sakura's cheek became red.

Then, Sasori kissed her again, kissing her lower lip. Even he was a puppet, his lips were very soft. Too soft, to make Sakura think that he wasn't a puppet at all.

Gently, he tried to lay Sakura down the grass—ground. But Sakura used her hand and leaned it on the grass. Sasori stopped.

"Why?" he asked.

"It was the curse…" she mumbled then she looked to the ground and continued, "What you were feeling right now was the effect of the curse…"

Evidently, Sasori thinks what he feels for Sakura was true. He doesn't even know if that was the so called 'Love'. But his chest started to feel some cold needles sticking on it when Sakura said 'it was (just) the effect of the curse'. His chest ached again so he stood up and tried to ignore what she said.

"Let's go find Deidara." he said.

Sakura stood up, her face showed some concern and guilty look. She told herself, "I know it was the curse. He never liked me and he will not going to like me either—"

"Aren't you coming?"

Sakura just nodded to him. Sasori turned his back then started to walk, leading the way to Deidara and letting Sakura to follow him. Suddenly, they arrived where Deidara was.

When they looked at Deidara, he was sleeping just liked when Sakura saw Sasori. Sakura knelt down in front of Deidara.

"Will you kiss him too?" Sasori asked.

"This is the only thing to do to wake him up, just like what I've done on you." she answered.

Sasori turned his back to Sakura, to avoid seeing her kissing Deidara. He envied Deidara a lot. He wanted to tell her 'don't kiss him so I could own you' but he didn't. He let her kissed Deidara. Sasori just clenched his hand then bit his lip.

Suddenly, Deidara woke up. He grabbed Sakura and embraced her tight. He pressed his face to her neck.

"Easy… you got a nightmare?"

Deidara didn't respond. And Sasori got annoyed he turned to them.

"Deidara, stop hugging her!" Sasori commanded.

"No, un." Deidara said. Sasori gritted his teeth then Deidara continued, "I won't let you take her away from me…"

Sakura was baffled. What did the magicians showed him? Did he became a soul and he saw what Sasori did to Sakura? Or they showed him what possibilities may occur if he let Sakura and Sasori be closed to each other and develop a relation? OR!!! The soul of the great wizard showed him the future again?

Unfortunately, this questions were never been answered since Deidara didn't tell them what happened.

"Whatever." Sasori uttered. "Just let's go back to the river where Tobi was."

Deidara didn't react from what he said, he just ignored him. Then, he kissed Sakura's neck, gently.

Sakura gasped, "Dei—"

Deidara hurriedly held Sakura's face and kissed her lips. Then, he whispered, "I'm in-love with you, yeah."

Sasori's eyebrows met together then he gave Deidara an angry look. He clenched his fist then swiftly aiming to hit Deidara. Going to punch, Deidara stopped his attack.

"Getting jealous Danna, hmm?" he smirked.

Sakura stood up. "Please, do not fight!" she yelled.

"Tsk!" the only thing Sasori said then he stood straight.

"I… already knew what happened and we must get rid with that curse of yours so that everything shall return to normal…" Sakura said.

Sasori uttered, "Yeah right, it was all because of the damn curse!"

Deidara rose up, "Not for me anymore, un!"

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Deidara looked at Sakura then held her hand. He mumbled, "I truly love you, Sakura… since I saw you… catching up with the kyuubi brat… after defeating Danna, yeah. I do love you…"

Sakura curled her eyebrows and looked at her shoulder, she didn't say a word. She thought what he said, probably, was true because she met the past Deidara.

"Enough with the talking, let's meet Tobi." Sasori stated.

Deidara held Sakura's right hand then they started walking. On the other 'hand', Sasori was at her left side. Sasori slowly grasped her left hand then curled his fingers to hers.

Sakura was shocked. She looked at Sasori then Sasori gave her a sweet smile. Sakura blushed.

"Is he seducing me?" she asked herself.

Minutes had passed. They came back to the river, that fast. And they saw Tobi sitting near the bon fire. When he saw them, he just 'Hi'ed at them. Sakura 'Hi'ed back.

"Is Tobi seen sempais holding the woman's hand?" Tobi asked.

Sasori hastily let go.

Then, they—Deidara, Sakura and Sasori—walked towards Tobi. Sakura sat down near the bon fire, where she could see Tobi straight ahead. Deidara quickly sat beside her and placed his arm behind her neck then held her shoulder.

And Sasori? He sat away them, leaning to a tree. He gave Deidara a fierce look and Deidara gave him back too.

Sakura noticed the two were heated again, as if they were about to kill each other this time. She decided to begun talking.

"I already know what happened… so… just relax and think how to break the curse…" she said.

"The curse has nothing to do with this, yeah."

"Deidara, do you want to meet death already?" Sasori growled.

"Will you stop that already?" Sakura demanded.

Deidara just tsk'ed then ignored him. Sakura looked at Sasori then she asked, "Aren't you joining us?" Apparently, Sasori snubbed her, he looked at his shoulder.

"Let him do what he wants, un." Deidara snorted.

Then, Deidara held Sakura's cheek. Sakura was surprised. He faced her to him—Deidara—then he smiled. Gradually, he opened his mouth, trying to kiss her. Sakura blushed a lot then her eyes opened wide.

Sasori got pissed. Before Deidara could kiss her, Sasori was in front them, having his glare and stance.

Deidara jumped backwards then hastily inserted his hand to his pockets—where he gets his clay—and gave Sasori a fierce look.

Sakura stood up. "Stop it already."

Tobi wondered, "Sasori-sempai and Deidara-sempai are fighting for the woman?"

Going to fight, Sakura blocked at the center.

Sasori's temper had returned. He stood straight. Then he snarled, "If you want to kiss her, do it somewhere else. Where Tobi and I couldn't see you doing that."

In the end, Sasori walked out. Sakura don't know what to do. Tobi stayed where he was and he was unaware what's going on. Sakura tried to follow Sasori. Eventually, Deidara grabbed her hand then he said.

"Don't! Stay with me, yeah."

"All of us should stay together." Sakura said. She held Deidara's hand then pulled him along following Sasori. "Wait!" she shouted.

Tobi murmured himself, "Stay together? But sempais and the woman kept on leaving Tobi alone…" Tobi remained sitting and just staring them.

"Wait!!!" Sakura repeated.

Sasori turned to them. And now, he was calm to talk. "What? I'm going away where I can't see you two doing stupid." Then, he leapt away.

"Err!!!" Sakura snorted.

Sakura charged her feet to jump into a tree branch. She removed Deidara's hand from hers then she hastily followed Sasori. Deidara tried to stop Sakura but he couldn't.

"Tsk!" Deidara growled.

Sasori run as fast as he could and so Sakura did it as well. Deidara hasten his running too. Sakura stomped her foot heavily, leaving a tree branch a mark. While running, Sasori noticed something strange was happening and about to happen again in the forest.

"DAMN IT!! SLOW DOWN WILL YOU!!!" she roared.

Sasori glanced at her but he didn't lessen his speed.

Deidara, leaving behind, detected that the trees started to move. He stopped.

"What? Again, un?"

When he looked for them they were out of his sight.

"SHIT!"

He quickly inserted his hand to his clay pouch then molded a clay bird. He threw it upward then it 'Poof'ed out and there's his huge flying clay bird. He jumped over it then it rose up.

"Where are they, hmm?"

When he was in the sky, his eyes opened-wide. He saw a wide green surface below. The forest that supposedly small became as wide as an ocean. He looked around.

"What's going on, hmm? Is it some sort of genjitsu? No… I bet this was their magic…"

Still on haste, Sasori realized Deidara wasn't at their backs anymore. He slowed down a little bit and landed to the ground. Finally, Sakura held Sasori's hand, he stopped.

She panted, "*pant* *pant* finally… *pant* *pant* …you stopped…"

Sasori looked at her, coldly. He mumbled, "You're still persistent…"

"Sheesh… You sure are moody, huh?" Sakura released Sasori's hand. She took a deep breath then she glanced at her back, "Where was Deidara anyway?"

"It started again…" he mumbled.

"Started what?"

Then Sasori saw his coat—the one he gave to Sakura when she went to the woods—then he took it.

"Remember this?"

"That was your coat right? Umm… sorry for forgetting I dropped it…" she smiled while rubbing the back of her neck. Then, her smile suddenly changed to a serious face. She uttered, "Wait a minute… We are here a while ago…? But this place was at the other way… how come… Oh shoot!"

"Yeah, we are being played again…"

"But who would—"

Sasori interrupted, "The magicians probably." Then he wore his coat.

"No! They couldn't do that!"

"How could you say that?"

Sakura bit her thumb then she mumbled, "…because, I talked to her personally…"

"Who's her?" he asked.

"Kahizee… the elder of the sorceress…"

"Where are probably being played by the other race… tsk!" Sasori concluded.

Sasori gazed upward, he saw Deidara flying with his clay bird—searching for them— then he suddenly faded away. Sakura noticed Sasori was looking up so she looked up but she saw nothing.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

Then a 'Boom' was heard.

Sakura was shocked, "What the?! Those are explosions right?"

Sasori nodded then he mumbled, "Deidara perhaps noticed what happened. I think he is trying to find us…"

Above the sky, Deidara 'tsk'ed. He was so frustrated from what's going on. He threw another—one piece only, 'again'— explosive clay to a certain direction. The clay exploded but it didn't explode on the exact area. It exploded on a multiple random area. He chuckled.

"Now I get it. Their magic made this forest looked like a wide one which is not, to make us go in circle. I hate to admit it but their magic was greater than our genjitsu, yeah."

Deidara made a clay bird—it was tiny, just like the clay bird he used fighting with Gaara—then he made it flew on one direction. He observed his clay bird flew away. Suddenly, it faded out. His eyes opened-wide. In a moment, his clay bird in front of him a while ago was at his right side now. He let his clay bird flew again. His eyes were kept focused on it.

Suddenly, Sakura saw the clay bird.

"Hey! That's his clay right?"

Sasori didn't say a word. Then the clay faded away.

"Eh?? What just happened?"

Slowly, Sasori walked towards her and Sakura noticed him. "What?" she asked. Still, no respond from him. Sakura walked backwards until she bumped into something. She took a look on it and it was a tree she leaned unto. Then, Sasori lifted his arms and tilted it to the tree, to her left and right sides. She remained calm.

Sasori bowed his head then whispered, "Please…"

"Please what? Please don't let Deidara know we're here? Are you insane?" she said.

"…no…" Sasori rose his head up then faced to Sakura but his eyes weren't looking directly to hers. Sakura noticed Sasori's pale cheeks started to become pinkish.

She said to her mind, "Is he blushing? No, it can't be because he's a—"

Finally he fixed his eyes to Sakura's eyes. Sakura gasped then he mumbled, "…please… let me…" Sasori blushed a lot then he continued, "…love you…"

Sakura was surprised, "S-sasori… y-you know you never loved me and you were under the curse… so… what you were feeling right now was just an illus—"

"I don't care!" he roared.

"But—"

"Even this was the curse or not, I DO NOT CARE!"

"Sa…so…ri…?"

"…so… please… allow me to show my love…" he continued.

"The curse was powerful so fight back with it." Sakura said. Then, Sasori bent his arms, letting his face come closer to hers.

He mumbled, "It doesn't matter anymore if this was the curse… all I wanted was you… I couldn't explain what I'm feeling right now… the only thing I knew was I'm happy whenever I think of you… and whenever I'm with you… and… I don't want you out of my sight nor being touched by others…"

Sasori held Sakura then pulled her towards him. He crossed his arms behind Sakura's back and held her shoulders. Then, he leaned his chin to her shoulder and whispered, "…please… let me… own you…"

"_Is he the true Sasori talking? Did he break away from the curse too? Just like Deidara? Or… it was still the effect of it?"_ she asked to herself. Then, she asked Sasori, "Sa…sori? Are… you jealous with Deidara?"

"No…"

"_I knew it! It wasn't love at all…"_

He hugged her tight, "I… envied him… a lot…"

"_This was the curse!!! He can never love me! I'm his enemy!"_

Then, his voice changed to a lower tone. "…Sakura… please…"

Sakura was at a moment of silence, listening from what he was going to say? Or maybe she was speechless.

Sasori continued, "…give me a chance… to love you…"

Sakura's cheek showed some crimson spots, _"Is he really serious from what he was saying? He couldn't fell in-love with me…"_

Sasori moved his head then tilted his forehead to Sakura's. Sakura blushed more.

"This… was the first time I felt this warm… on a person…"

"Sasori… you can't—"

"Sakura you were my… first love…"

Sakura flushed in red.

Gradually, Sasori closed his eyes then slowly pressed his cotton liked lips on Sakura's. He removed his left arm from her back then placed his hand to her left cheek. Then, he kissed her lower lip.

Sakura's heart pounded aloud.

This was the first time Sasori kissed a person so he probably doesn't know what to do. Luckily, his instincts operated. He positioned his right arm to her waist and his left hand to the back of her neck. And finally, he flicked his tongue and tried to slip it to her mouth.

Apparently, Sakura placed her hands to Sasori's chest then she pulled herself back, pushing Sasori away—just a weak push that was enough to make him walked backwards. She glanced to her shoulder then she mumbled, "This is not right…"

Sasori held Sakura's hand—still in his chest—using his hands then held it tight, "I don't care what is right from wrong anymore… all I wanted was to love you and nobody could stop me from loving you…"

Sakura got amused with his determination. "Are you serious from what you are saying?"

"You could push me over and over again…" Sasori moved close to her again. "…but…" He moved more. "…you cannot…" And close. "…push away my… feelings for you…" Too close…

"God! He really was desperate! What should I do?" Sakura told herself.

Sasori attempted kissing her again. And this time, Sakura let Sasori kissed her. She brushed her arms upwardly until it reached the back of Sasori's neck.

Sakura kissed him back. Sasori slipped his tongue. And she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to wonder inside.

Both of them enjoyed that moment, as if it would last forever. And Sasori wished that even for now, please, stop the time for us.

Sasori smiled then whispered, "Does it mean I could own you?"

Sakura smiled timidly and blushed bashfully then she glanced to the ground.

Suddenly…

"DAMN YOU!!!"

Sasori and Sakura gazed to the one who shouted. Crap! It was Deidara! He was very angry.

"So that was just an act, hmm, Danna?"

Sasori glared at him, "Act?"

"Cut the shit! I know you run away just to get rid of me to take her away from me, un!"

"Sheesh… I know you wanted to fight with me since you waken up." Then Sasori smirked, "If you want, let's put our life to the woman we loved."

Sakura got worried, "What do you mean with that?"

"The man who stands alive shall claim the price, yeah."

"Stop it! Life was never a game!" she roared.

"If I couldn't get you… best thing to do is to die…" Sasori mumbled Sakura.

Sasori and Deidara took their stance and gave him—Sasori and Deidara and vice versa—a fierce look. Sakura wanted to stop them, but both of them were serious to kill for their love.

Deidara jumped over his flying clay bird then he did the first attack really fast. He threw his explosive clays!

Apparently, the ground arose, catching the entire explosive. His clays didn't explode. All of them were shocked seeing a wall of dead human bones. The wall was about ten-feet high. The three of them got stunned it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Deidara roared.

"TSK!" The only thing Sasori said.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sakura asked.

On the top of it, a not so old and not so young man stood up. He wore a black robe with a human skulls on his shoulders, a huge tooth of a dragon vertically located at the sides—as in arm level—and back of his robe, and a horizontal strange silver writings below his robe.

He had an unknown tattoo on his neck and a very creepy necklace. His hood was off because he got his helm on; a petite dragon skull helm that perfectly fits his head. He got a long spiky silvered-hair—just like a hedgehog's spikes at their back—stained with fiery blood color on its tips. His left eye was golden and his right one was crimson color.

The man jumped off the wall. As he goes down, the wind below him started to go in circle, as if he was being assisted by the wind. He smoothly landed and reached the ground then he gave them a glare. Lastly, he grinned to them.

"Who are you?!" Sasori roared keeping Sakura at his back. Then Deidara 'poof'ed in front of her trying to protect her too.

A cold masculine voice came out his mouth and said, "Dhetusu, the Great Elder of the Liches."

Deidara and Sasori's face became serious.

"Fuck! This is bad. An elder of the lich race, hmm?" he whispered to them—Sakura and Sasori.

Brave, Sasori stood straight and uttered, "What made you come here? We never harm your clan."

"Indeed." He answered without any expression.

"Then why coming here, hmm? You interrupted our battle, yeah."

"I came here to avenge the downfall of my beloved…"

They—Deidara, Sakura and Sasori—didn't say a word, they just swallowed really hard. Avenge for the downfall of my beloved? Was he talking about the old woman? Crap! We are doomed!

"Now as punishments…" the Great Elder of the Lich race continued.

Sakura got frightened. She mumbled herself, "P-punishments?"

"…I will claim your bodies…" he paused for a moment. Then he gave them a fierce look and he resumed, "…and eat your souls!" Finally he grinned.

Their eyes opened-wide. The three of them took their stance.

"Sakura, stay behind, yeah."

Sakura didn't say a word. Sasori and Deidara stepped forward.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU 'TIL MY LAST BREATH…" Both of them said it at the same time. Then, they—Sasori and Deidara—smirked to each other and continued, "…EVEN IT COSTS OUR OWN LIVES!"

* * *

**A/N: **Minna-san!!! Gomen ne, if this chapter was way too long. I did enjoy writing it so I couldn't find any spot where to stop. Luckily, I found it! XD

I wonder how could they be able to defeat the Elder of the strongest race of the magician in my story…X_X well… let's find out as the story goes on, okay? =D

About the love story part… who would Sakura choose? The man truly loves her or the one whose first love was her? (True love vs. First love inverse version…XD)

Comments, questions, reviews and hindrances are very much appreciated.

Hope you did enjoy reading my weird story…

**Thanks for reading it… Eks Dee!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi minna-san!!! XD Honto Gomen for not updating neh… *sorry* *sorry* it was my midterm month exams so I got a hard time finding some free time to do this…

Thanks for all the reviews anyway…=D

By the way, I've been thinking from what Bochi-san told me from the review… so I did change the title… well it was untitled no more… I think the new title was… "Enjoy Yourselves"

Why? Because… you will know why it is 'til the end of this story and as the story goes on... [I don't want to spoil the fun… gomen ne…XD] and another thing… it was a coincident that my chapter titles first letter were:

E-engagement

N-nature

J-judgment

O-observation

Y-Yield

So I made it just like this… But I'm not sure if this story will go in 15 chapters… [Frank speaking I suck at titles too, not only in grammars…XD]

And why 'yourselves'? Well… you will realize it after this story too…XD

Anyways… Just enjoy yourselves reading this, okay? My grammars do really suck so please review…

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTER… IF I DO THEN I WON'T LET SASORI AND DEIDARA DIE…

* * *

~o~o~[ Previously ]~o~o~

It was a long night for an Akatsuki, an ex-Akatsuki and a medical ninja to wonder inside the very mysterious forest. Yet, they haven't taken their rest. Since, enemies come and come over and over again. But they weren't tired at all, that's maybe because they fought on their dreams.

Tobi on the other hand, wasn't bothered since he was not involved, any way.

Sasori and Deidara fell under the curse of the Great Wizard. That was to fall in-love to the first woman they saw. And it did happen. Sakura was the first woman they saw but as time passed by, both of their feelings for her developed. But, Deidara did love her in the first place? Does it mean he never been cursed?

Sasori envied Deidara a lot while Deidara was jealous with Sasori. So Deidara confessed to Sakura before someone could do it before him. Sasori bravely admitted that he loved Sakura too. So did Sasori break free from the curse? Or it was still the effect of it.

Both of them loved her badly. They wanted to win her heart so they decided to have a battle. Winner will claim the price, looser shall meet death.

Deidara did the first move. He threw explosive clays to Sasori. Apparently, all of it had been blocked by a wall of human bones. All of them were surprised.

The Great Elder of the Lich race, Dhetusu, intruded Deidara and Sasori's battle!

"I came here to avenge the downfall of my beloved. Now as punishments…I will claim your bodies and eat your souls." The Lich Elder said then he grinned.

All of them took their stance.

"Sakura stay behind, yeah."

Sasori and Deidara stepped forward then stated, "I WILL PROTECT YOU 'TIL MY LAST BREATH… EVEN IT COSTS OUR OWN LIVES!" at the same time.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter V: Yield

Dhetusu laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! How noble for a soul and an ordinary human to risked their lives for a woman." He leaned to his wall of human bones then crossed his arms in front of his chest. He continued, "Eventually, your body will be added to my collection…" he paused for a second then pointed his finger to Sakura. "…woman…" then shifted it to Deidara and continued, "…and blonde man…"

Sasori got pissed when the Lich Elder underestimated him, considered him as an ordinary wood. That's a good thing though—since his body cannot be added to somebody's collection—but why Sakura was included?

Sasori bit his lip then he exclaimed, "Damn you! Don't dare to involve her in this battle!"

The Lich Elder ignored what Sasori said. He resumed, "…and all of your soul shall be my meal…" he finished then crossed his arms again.

"You bastard!" Sakura roared.

Dhetusu just stared at them.

"Danna, guess our fight could wait, hmm?" Deidara said then Sasori looked at him. Deidara continued, "Let's protect princess first, yeah."

Sasori chuckled, "Yeah right, princess shouldn't involve in this game."

Sakura stomped her foot then she uttered, "What are you two talking about? I'm fighting with—"

Sakura's statement had been cut by a sudden movement from below. The ground started to make a loud tremulous noise and quickly created a crack from the Lich Elder's foot coming directly to Sakura. Sasori flicked his finger and Sakura jumped backwardly. Then the ground opened a bit.

Sakura was surprised from what she'd done, "How the—"

Deidara appeared on her back then placed his hands to her shoulders. He mumbled, "Got yah, un."

Deidara wrapped his arms to Sakura to grab her then he jumped to his flying clay bird carrying her. Sakura gazed on her body and saw some blue luminous strings attached her.

"C-chakra strings?" she asked.

Sasori uttered, "Deidara, I will let you have her for now." He glanced at them then added, "Enjoy your moment touching her 'coz this maybe your last touch for her." Finally, he smirked.

"Hah! It won't happen, yeah…" Deidara grinned then he positioned his chin to her shoulder, he continued, "…and yes, I will enjoy this." Finally he hugged her tight.

Sasori raised his eyebrow to Deidara. Sasori resumed his glare to The Lich Elder—Dhetusu who had his same pose like before—then he said to Deidara, "Take her with you where he couldn't reach you."

"Yeah I know, un." Then his clay bird elevated, gradually.

"Protect her." Sasori said in a commanding way then he continued, "If something bad happened to her I won't forget you."

"Like I will allow her to get even some scratch, yeah. And for your satisfaction Danna, I will promise that I will protect her, yeah."

Sakura growled, "Hey! I wanna help! I don't want to be protected! I will fight! Let me—"

Sasori interrupted, "Sorry princess but we will not allow you to get hurt. Stay with Deidara, you will be safer up there."

Deidara twisted his lip, "Enough with the show off, Danna, yeah!"

Sakura yelled, "I said I will—"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake again. The three of them looked at the ground. The sound came louder and louder every second. Sasori quickly leapt to a tree branch. Deidara's clay bird moved higher. Then the ground gradually opened.

Dhetusu, for an inexplicable moment, was now above his human bone wall again. He was seated to a throne composed of skulls and bones. Staring and watching at their reactions.

Sasori glared at him and told himself, "That fast?"

Then, the ground lightens the surface with a fiery glow which took everyone's attention. The quake suddenly stopped. Sakura, from above, looked downward and saw something below was about to come out.

A loud heavy flapped of wings was heard. A strong wind from the ground reaching above the surface was made. They looked at it very careful.

It has a bat liked wings, wings that are torn out, that created those loud heavy flapped. It was a huge long-necked creature with a rotten skin. It had horns on its head, a goat liked horns above its ears. It puffed fires through its mouth then blew some smog through its nose. Suddenly, it reached out the ground, clear enough to see.

"I-is that a-a 'Dragon'?!" Sakura asked eyes are opened so wide.

"A rotten lizard, yeah." Deidara smirked.

The Dragon glared at him and Deidara glared back at it. Then, it roared to him and aimed to bit them. Luckily, his clay bird dodged it. The Dragon charged for another attempt to attack. It flapped its wings then headed to them fast.

"Elizabeth!" Dhetusu exclaimed.

His undead dragon paused for a moment and looked at him as she—probably she's a she because of her name—flies. He continued, "You know it's a shame, fighting without introducing the conqueror."

Elizabeth sighed fire then flew towards Dhetusu. She sat at the top of the human bones wall, sitting next to his master.

Dhetusu stood up and stated, "Humans, meet one of my pet, Elizabeth." He lifted his hand indicating her—His dragon Elizabeth at his right side—then he continued shifting his hand signifying them, "And Elizabeth, meet your toys."

Wryly, Deidara waved his hand and said, "Hi 'ELIZARDBETH' I am Deidara your conqueror, yeah."

"Idiot." Only word Dhetusu said with his expressionless face. Elizabeth glared at Deidara then she spitted fire to her right side—not even removing her glare to him. Suddenly, something exploded.

Deidara stopped waving then he uttered, "Not bad for a flying lizard, hmm."

"She saw that explosive clay without glancing at all?" Sakura asked.

"Ignorant, you wanted to be added to my collection already, very well then. Elizabeth!" He said then Elizabeth grinned and he continued, "Have fun playing with them."

Elizabeth waved her wings up and down until she lifted her body on air. She roared then gave them a fierce look and flew rapidly assaulting for Deidara.

"She's coming!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, hold on tight, un." Deidara said then he grabbed Sakura to her waist and moved her closed to him. Going to hit, Deidara's clay bird swiftly moved and dodged her attack. He threw some clay spider then, "Katsu!!!"

An explosion was made.

From below, Dhetusu watched them how to fight.

"Going to attack while your enemy's attention was not taken by yours?" Dhetusu said then slowly moved his eyes to him, to Sasori.

"Not my way. Now stand up and let's finish this." Sasori said.

"Are you commanding me soul?" Dhetusu gave Sasori a glare, "You wait there until the movie was over." He said resuming his attention to his pet.

"I hate waiting." Sasori answered then his thousand puppets appeared.

Dhetusu didn't even glance at him. "Is that so? Very well then…" he said. Then, an explosion was made from above that lightened up the sky. He added, "My servants will entertain you." Then he snapped his fingers.

From where Sasori was standing, the wall of human bones created a sudden movement. Sasori leapt away from it, fast, and landed on a tree branch. One of his puppet attacked the ground—where the movement was made—using its sword. The puppet flicked its head.

Sasori's face became serious. "Hmn." He said.

~o~o~o~o~o~

On the other hand, Deidara and Sakura, riding the clay bird, were just dodging all Elizabeth's attacks. Deidara glanced to his hand as his hands mouth chewed some clay. After Deidara finished molding clay, he threw six tiny clay birds then it poofed larger and begun to fly fast towards the undead Dragon. An inch from the dragon, he shouted, "Katsu!!!"

Immediately, his clay birds exploded and created a large body of smoke. Deidara bit his cheek inside his mouth and said, "Tsk!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

From the tree-branch, where Sasori was, he mumbled, "I see… this Lich Elder control those human bodies in that wall which is his undead army." He said staring at his puppet being stopped by a bunch of skeleton and 'still in process' of decomposition human bodies.

A decayed human hand beneath the ground held the puppet's foot, one rotten body with its eyeballs that was about to fell have its grip to the puppet's arm, some skeleton still with flesh attached them grasped the weapon and the rest of the mob were scattered around the puppet. They pointed their swords to the puppet from the front and spears from the back.

They—the skeletons and the undead—didn't even let Sasori's puppet do a move. In a second, his puppet's arm flew on air. [*imagine in this part… it was slow motion, okay?] Then, it was slowly falling to the ground—as in, towards the grass. From its foot a cracked sound was heard then its foot was smashed by the decayed hand. Woods from its foot shattered out. Then the weapons of the skeletons and undead stroked the puppets body. The puppets arm hit the ground and bounced a bit as it created a dull sound. Then, sword and speared mob changed their positions. Lastly, the puppet crashed down.

The undead army looked to the puppets and then they groaned.

Sasori flicked his fingers then his other puppet faced to the mob. He swung his arms then the puppets moved hastily towards the mob. Another flicked to his fingers then the puppets took their weapons out and destroyed every skeleton and undead they passed. Some of the mob survived the attack and some of them were destroyed into parts but kept on restoring into whole one.

The sword and speared mob attacked all the puppets they could encounter.

Sasori swung his arm upward then his puppet crashed a skeleton into dust—not really dust but into a very tiny pieces—and it didn't rebuild itself. Now Sasori knew how to destroy all of them. Then, a speared undead attacked the puppet but another puppet smashed the speared undead. However, a sword skeleton slashed his puppet and destroyed it.

Some of Sasori's puppet appeared in front of the Lich Elder. But the Lich Elder gave them an evil grin. When they were about to attack, they suddenly burned in fire.

"You lacked manners, soul. You shouldn't block my view." The Lich Elder said, not in an angry tone but in a mild and cool tone, as usual.

"You're the one lacked manner." Sasori responded. Then Lich Elder gave Sasori a fierce look then he continued, "If somebody talks to you should listen and pay attention instead of ignoring him."

The Lich Elder chuckled. "Is that so?" he said then he added, "But I am not interested on a talking wood."

"Bastard!" Sasori said gritting his teeth.

"Instead of disturbing me, why won't you help your comrades?"

"They need no help." Sasori said. "Now, if you insist on entertaining me by your own, then I will have to force you to play with me."

"Really?" The Lich Elder said.

Then another 'Boom' from the sky was created. From above, Elizabeth blew fire towards Deidara and Sakura. Deidara's clay bird flew in circle that swiftly dodged the fire. Sakura held Deidara's cloak and moved closed to him. Maybe she was afraid to fell and be toasted by the Dragon.

He noticed her came closer so he pulled her into his chest then crossed his arms to her back while they flew upside down. Sakura gasped and looked to Deidara's face and she realized that he pressed a smile. She blushed.

"Crap! He's so cute with that smile on his lips." She mumbled herself.

Elizabeth flew faster than before. She gritted her teeth then roared fire to them. Deidara could feel his sweats crawl down his chin. He rubbed his chin using the back of his hand to remove the sweat. Suddenly, her fire almost reached them. But they evaded it.

"That lizard was very much irritating, yeah." He said. Deidara glanced to Sakura then he asked, "Are you frightened, hmm?"

The fire came faster and faster as they smoothly dodged them. Sakura glanced to her shoulder then some pinkish spot appeared on her cheeks.

"N-not really. But somehow…" she said.

Deidara hugged Sakura tight. Sakura's eyes opened wide. Then he leaned his chin to her shoulder. His lips touched Sakura's ears then he whispered very soft, "Don't worry. I will definitely protect you so… nothing to be afraid of, hmm…"

Sakura' heart pounded aloud and her cheeks glowed in red then she mumbled, "Dei…dara…."

Sakura could still feel how soft Deidara's lips and how warm his breath were as he whispered those words with his gentle voice directly to her ears. Deidara held her chin then he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura was surprised and pulled back.

"Deidara, this is not the good time to do—"

"I don't care, yeah." He said then he smiled. "I love you, Sakura…"

Sakura flushed in red then she uttered, "W-what's with the sudden? Deidara, we are in the middle of a battle and—"

"So what? I do really love you, yeah."

Elizabeth didn't stop on blowing fires to them. Then, his clay bird flew in spiral way to dodge all the fire.

"But you can say that later… after this battle…" she said.

Deidara smirked then he mumbled, "I like to say it right now, yeah."

Elizabeth kept on chasing and blowing fire to them. Deidara's clay bird changed its route and flew towards the Undead Dragon. Elizabeth did a grin. She probably told herself, "Finally, you will play with me."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me, yeah?" he answered then held the back of Sakura's head. Elizabeth flew towards them too.

Then, Deidara opened his mouth and pressed another kiss to her. Sakura was shocked but the only thing she could do was to close her eyes as he kissed her.

Well… she liked the way he kissed her. Compared to Sasori, Deidara gave Sakura the pleasure to love it. Though, both men had their passion on kissing her.

Half meter from Elizabeth, Deidara hugged Sakura tight and Sakura wrapped her arms to his back. Elizabeth opened her mouth to eat them but before could they collide Deidara grabbed Sakura and jumped off his clay bird. He didn't even remove his lips from hers. He smiled a bit and Sakura felt that smile he did. Then he made a hand sign symbolizing 'Katsu' and… 'Boom!' the clay bird exploded then created a huge smoke on the sky.

While they were on the air, falling, Deidara stopped from kissing her then he smiled. Sakura blushed a lot and she glanced to her side with a tiny smile on her lips. Deidara's cheek started to show some crimson spot after seeing her liking what he have done.

Then, they fell directing to the woods. Deidara pressed Sakura's head to his chest and used his back to catch all the branches that could hit them and also to protect her from getting hurt. Luckily, they hit trees with full of leaves that lessened the impact but gave them some scratches.

"Put your hands to my chest, un." He said.

"What?!" she responded.

"Just do it, yeah."

And Sakura did. She quickly placed her hands to his torso then folded her arms between their chests. Then, Deidara hugged her really, really tight. Deidara slammed himself to the body of a tree that created a loud 'thud'.

"GUH!" he reacted after he hit the tree.

Sakura immediately lifted her head then she agitated, "D-deidara, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, how 'bout you? Are you okay, hmm?"

Sakura nodded. Then, Deidara gazed to the sky, to the body of smoke created by the explosion of his art.

"We slay it, yeah?"

"I'm not sure…" she answered.

"Let's check it out, yeah." He said then Sakura nodded. Suddenly, Deidara carried Sakura like a married couple.

"Deidara! Put me down!" Sakura demanded wagging her foot.

"Easy Princess, please allow me to carry you 'til we reached the top of this tree, un."

"Uh… but…" Sakura said then she blushed. She mumbled herself, "I cannot allow this… and they kept on calling and treating me like a princess?"

"Hold on, yeah." He continued.

Sakura couldn't reject his offer so she curled her arms to the back of his neck. Then, Deidara jumped upward and reached the top of the tree—it has a flat leafy surface above. He walked for three paces and stepped to some vines. He knelt down and gently put Sakura down not noticing the vines were wrapped to his foot.

He stood up and took a look to the smoke from the sky. Then, Sakura stood up right beside him. The smoke slowly scattered out and it was clear enough to see… nothing…

"You did it, right?" she asked glancing to him.

"Yeah… I guess so, un." He said. Then, he looked to the wall of human bones—a meter away from them—and saw the Lich Elder sitting so comfortable while watching at them. And saw Sasori dodged every enemy he encounters then kept on commanding his puppet to attack. He also noticed that Sasori's puppet fought to the bunch of skeleton and dead human bodies.

"Let's go help Danna, yeah."

Sakura nodded. Suddenly, they heard a loud flapped of wings coming from below. They were surprised. Deidara tried to move but his foot was tied with a thick vines. Then, a gigantic creature appeared unexpectedly in Sakura's back. It was Elizabeth! Sakura gasped.

Elizabeth grinned, showing her sharp teeth then immediately open her huge mouth and aim to bite Sakura.

Deidara quickly stomped his free foot then pushed Sakura away from the Dragon. Sakura fell down and a blood splashed out. Her eyes opened-wide after seeing that blood. Then she saw the Dragon's mouth stabbed Deidara's right shoulder.

Sakura bit her lips then she roared, "YOU BITCH!!!" and Sakura clenched her fist.

Sakura run fast towards the Dragon and prepared her chakra concentrated to her fist. Elizabeth saw her coming so she loosened her bit to Deidara. Then, Sakura tightened her fist and aimed to punch her. She stomped her foot and twisted her body to give Elizabeth a massive blow but the dragon flew on air and dodged her attack. Sakura snarled.

Then Elizabeth grinned as blood from her fang was dripping. Sakura gave her a fierce look. Suddenly, Deidara knelt down. Sakura gazed on him and bent her knees. Then, Deidara fell to her shoulder, unconscious.

Sakura held him. "Deidara… I'm so sorry… it was my fault… I shouldn't be protected…" she mumbled.

Elizabeth didn't waste her time staring at them. She hastily flew heading to their direction. Sakura laid Deidara down and did a hand seal. Then, *poof*another Sakura was made—a Sakura bunshin.

"Heal him and I will be her opponent." Sakura said and her bunshin nodded. Then the bunshin placed her hands to Deidara's shoulder and started to glow a green mint light from her hands. Sakura took her stance as Elizabeth comes. "Come here you bitch!" Sakura roared. And Elizabeth kept her smirk on her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and started to create a red fiery light from her mouth. Sakura noticed that she was preparing to blow fire to them again.

"I must stop her from spitting that flame or else we're toast for sure." She told herself.

The light from the Dragon's mouth came brighter. Suddenly, Sakura thought for an idea. She took a kunai with explosive tag on it from her pocket and quickly threw it directing to the Dragon's mouth.

Elizabeth closed her mouth and swiftly dodged the kunai. Sakura 'tsk'ed'. Then, the Dragon flew in round half meter away from her. When she reached to Sakura's left she dashed towards her. Sakura accurately dodged it. After Elizabeth elapsed to her, Sakura jumped to her back. Elizabeth flew higher and quite irritated that somebody rode her back. She soared wildly to make Sakura fell but Sakura's chakra controlling was too good that whatever Elizabeth did couldn't yield her down.

Sakura lifted her fist on air, clenched it really tight then directed to hit the Dragon's back. She gave a powerful blow that created a very strong impact as she roared, "THIS IS FOR DEIDARA!"

Elizabeth screeched in pain from what Sakura did. Sakura could see how strong her punch was after she witnessed the damage she made to Elizabeth's back. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped from waving her wings and they started to fell down. Sakura saw something from her—Elizabeth—back was moving. It was black silky tentacles. Then, those tentacles wrapped Sakura's fist. Sakura was surprised.

"What the?" she asked herself.

Sakura jumped backward and tried to set herself free but it was too late. More tentacles came out then wrapped her whole body and tried to pull her inside. Sakura kept on struggling but it was useless. Then, it covered her head, lastly her face.

"Guh! I am so hopeless… is this the end?" she mumbled herself then tears started to fell out from her eyes. "I'm sorry if I couldn't protect anyone…" then Deidara—when he was bit by Elizabeth—flashed into her mind then she continued telling herself while her tears fell, "I'm so sorry if I am too weak…" then Sasori, fighting to the skeletons and dead bodies, flashed next to her mind.

Slowly, Sakura could feel that she was sinking towards the body of the Dragon. She can hardly do a move anymore due to the tightness of the tentacles. Sakura gradually closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall.

She told herself, closing her eyes, "It's o—"

Unexpectedly, before she finished her statement and before she was completely swallowed by the tentacles, a sword flung and cut through it that releases her body from being trapped. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a red haired man leapt towards her then grabbed her and placed her to his arms.

"S-sasori?" she asked.

Sasori didn't look to her then he landed above the tree where Deidara was being healed by Sakura's bunshin. He removed the tentacles from her head then he glanced to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Sakura looked at him and her tears fell continuously then she pressed her face to his chest as she sobbed. She mumbled, "Sorry… I am so weak…" then it was followed with some hiccups. Sasori positioned his hand to her head and embraced her.

"Princess, there is nothing to apologize with, so you shouldn't cry." He whispered but Sakura kept on crying. Sasori added, "I am the one who should apologize to you since I left you to Deidara."

Deidara woke up after being healed by the bunshin then the bunshin just poof'ed out. He sat up. Then, Sasori knelt down and released his grip from her body. Sasori held Sakura's cheek and Sakura glanced to him then he brushed his thumb to her cheek to remove the tears from her eyes.

"Stop crying princess, you're hurting me." Sasori mumbled.

"Another show off, hmm, Danna?" Deidara said with some hindrance on his statement.

Sasori gave Deidara a fierce look then he grabbed Deidara from his collar. He snarled, "You promised that you will protect her but you didn't." Deidara looked to his shoulder then bit his lip. Sasori gritted his teeth then he continued, "I shouldn't trust you in the first place."

Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes then he answered, "And you think I didn't do my best protecting her, hmm?"

Sakura stood up and uttered, "Please stop arguing! It is not the good time for that! Besides the Lich Elder was still there and we need to defeat him."

Sasori and Deidara ignored what she said and they continued on arguing. Great! Now this was really not the right time to argue. Like the hell, the Lich Elder was still there and their lives are all in danger if they kept on fighting with some unnecessary thing.

Then, a hooded kid pressed a smirk to her face from a far distance standing to a tree. They didn't feel her presence.

Sakura begged, "Please…"

Apparently, Sasori and Deidara kept on arguing. Then, Sakura saw a shadow coming to her back. Shaking, she turned her head to glance who it was then slowly moved her eyeballs to him.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. Shoot! It was the Lich Elder, Dhetusu! Standing and staring at her back. In a blink, Sakura knelt down then she leaned her palm—to balance herself—to the leaves of the tree, creating a little swish from it. She touched her neck then opened her mouth to catch some breath as if she was choking with something and Dhetusu didn't even lean a finger to her. All of them where surprised.

"When did he—" Deidara said and Sasori just glared at the Lich Elder.

"I will obtain the woman's soul first for destroying my beloved pet." Dhetusu mumbled.

How could they didn't even feel that the Lich Elder was already at their backs? Sasori bit his lips then his puppets appeared around the Lich Elder. Dhetusu stayed calm and expressionless from it. Then, Sasori leapt to Sakura and grabbed her away from the Lich Elder.

Sakura continued to choke then Sasori's puppets hastily attacked the Lich Elder and stroke their weapons through his body. But no reaction from him, he just glanced to his puppets. Then, his entire puppet burned in fire. Sasori snarled. Deidara's clay spiders appeared everywhere suddenly then they jumped fast towards the Lich Elder and the Lich Elder didn't even move where he was standing.

"Katsu!" Deidara said and his entire clay spider exploded. It created a large body of smoke. He smirked then he said, "I did kill him, yeah?"

Suddenly, Dhetusu mumbled, "Playing with some clay, blonde man?" then the smoke spread out. They saw the Lich Elder standing where he was and no damage at all.

Sakura fell down. Sasori noticed it then he tried to talk to Sakura but she can hardly hear anything. Her eyes were half close then bit by bit her eyes begun heavier. Soon, she completely closed those emerald eyes of her. Sasori tried to stop her from falling asleep but it was too late. Sakura fell unconscious. The two of them got worried

"Princess!" both of them said at the same time.

Deidara glared to the Lich Elder. He snarled, "What did do to her!"

The Lich Elder didn't respond to him then he gave Deidara a grin. Deidara took his stance. Evidently, Dhetusu just pointed his finger to Deidara. Deidara suddenly felt his surface started to get hot, as hot as lava, as if he was in hell. He felt his sweat crawled out through his body. Then, in an unexplainable second, his body set in fire.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!" he screamed.

Deidara knelt down and rolled his body to the leaves. He tried to take those fires out of his body but it wouldn't as if the flame came from his body. Then, Sasori quickly leapt to the Lich Elder and tried to kick to him to his face. Unfortunately, Dhetusu caught his leg.

"You are next, soul." He mumbled, with his usual tone.

Sasori pressed a serious face.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay!!! Chapter V finally done!!XD

Whew! It really took me some time to make and finish this chapter…X_X [I knew it! Battle scenes were always the hardest part on writing a story…]

Please review whether this battle/chapter was good or bad…T___________________T

Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter…

Well… I know my elaborations and grammars do really suck… sorry for my dumbness at English…

Please… please… please… review…?

Onegai neh?

And… ummm… please stay tuned for the next chapter…? It will definitely start with letter 'Y'

**THANK YOU FOR READING IT ANYWAY… XD**


End file.
